


i float on the sound of your voice

by byunderella



Series: for daquad-love, trin [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2/12 daquad xmas drabbles, 2park being the flirtiest, Bookstore AU, M/M, Woojin referring to Jihoon as Pretty Eyes, and also, coffee shop AU, fics suddenly pale in comparison to real life!2park, ugh shut up they're so cute, we love flirty 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: Pretty Eyes seems to be showing up everywhere and Woojin thinks that this is a sign from the universe that he should get up off of his ass and do something about it





	i float on the sound of your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daquad/gifts).



> the second of twelve daquad xmas drabbles 
> 
> for [rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/pseuds/2pork)

 

 

 

Woojin thinks he’s pretty good at handling the cold air—better than others, at least. So when he’s standing at the bus stop and he’s the only one outside of the shelter—watching on as others rush under the roof that really only helped with rain and was actually inanely useless in the case of a strong breeze—he’s not surprised that he’s the only one looking like his fingers _aren’t_ about to fall off.  

 

One thing that is bothering him, however, is the fact that there’s this brunette boy standing a few inches behind him in only a light long sleeved shirt, and he’s shivering. Woojin doesn’t notice at first, but when he turns to look back a second time, he wonders how he could have missed such a sight. His rosy cheeks look so natural that they don’t even seem to be due to the cold, his lips are cracked from the dry cold air and he looks like he’s about to cry, considering the glistening tears pooling in his eyes.

 

Normally, Woojin would just continue on his day, internally chaffing someone for being so stupid as to go out in the cold with minimal wind protection when they clearly can’t stand this kind of weather. But as Woojin continues to glance at him, he just ends up feeling bad. He digs into his duffle bag for his hoodie, figuring he could just deal with wearing a shirt to practice. It’s not like it was a big deal anyways, he could sacrifice it for one day. Except it wouldn’t be one day, because how was he supposed to see him again after this? And why is he already having letting go issues about some random brunette with pretty eyes whom he doesn’t even know the name of?

 

But then again, it’s not like he doesn’t have dozens of other hoodies that look just like this, and this one is plain black too. He figures he can handle the loss, and after a brief internal encouragement, he finds the courage to turn around and step closer to the boy.

 

The brunette has his arms wrapped around his body, scrunching into himself. He looks up curiously at Woojin, then looks back down when Woojin hands him the hoodie.

 

“You might wanna put something over top of that, or you might get sick.” Woojin offers as casually as he can. The brunette looks up in surprise and God, he’s even cuter than he thought. But this isn’t the time to be freaking out about some ethereal dude at a bus stop because there’s no chance of them ever bumping into each other again.

 

_Don’t even think about thinking about him after this, Park Woojin._

 

The boy eyes the sweater apprehensively, his hand curling around his elbow, tapping on it as he’s trying to decide if he should take it. Woojin gestures for him to take it again, and after much thought, he does.

 

“Thanks.” The boy says softly. “But how would I get it back to you?”

 

“Keep it, don’t worry about it.”

 

The boy’s eyes widen again and he really needs to stop making Woojin’s heart do that annoying flipping thing because he swears this is the fifth time in the past three minutes alone. It’s getting kind of ridiculous. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I have a bunch just like that so it’s not too much of a loss.” As he finishes his sentence, he spots his bus turning the corner. “So unless this is your bus too, I guess I’ll see you around? Or not. Enjoy the, uh, hoodie? _Bye_.” He shuts himself up before he can blabber any further.

 

The boy nods and gives him a little wave, and Woojin takes that as his cue to bolt onto the bus before it can leave without him, sighing as he looks out the window as it pulls away from the pretty brunette.

 

 

He knows he’s gonna regret not giving him his contact info.

 

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Why don’t you ever read actual books_?”

 

The thing is, Woojin really isn’t that much of a reader. Daehwi knows that, yet he still insists on jeering him for his choice of stories, which always took the form of a manga. But it’s not like they aren’t a _type_ of book; Woojin just prefers pictures and short dialogue to pages and pages of intricate plot with words he probably has never heard of in his entire life. He gets bored when he reads an entire passage that's longer than three sentences. That’s why when he goes to the bookstore—which is still not very often—he’s always sticking his nose into the manga shelf. He hasn’t been there in a while, and he’s pretty sure his current book is overdue. He figures the afternoon before his night shift is the perfect time to drop it off and maybe find something new to read.

 

The bookstore is quite aesthetically pleasing, that he can admit. He had assumed that they would be similar to a library—big, dull, almost prison-like rooms with terrible lighting and rows and rows of bookshelves, desks and nothing else. But this one is wreathed with white string lights, a soft brown interior, with colourful couches and resting areas in every corner. Maybe if he was able to be a little more appreciative of the dead silence that he usually believes would swallow him whole if he focused too hard on the sound of nothing, he’d actually spend a lot of time here.

 

Scratch that, he may _definitely_ start spending a lot of time here if he gets to see the cute guy who works the front desk every day. The brunette hair and the hoodie are all too familiar to him, and then he realizes, that’s his _hoodie_. And that's the boy he had given it to a few weeks back. Woojin has a hard time keeping his jaw off the floor because Pretty Eyes is really right in front of him, wearing _his_ hoodie (that’s noticeably a size too big for him), and looking like the cutest fucking thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

 

Fuck. This really isn’t good for his levelheadedness. He literally doesn't even _know_ the guy, yet he’s practically drooling over the sight of him wearing his hoodie. But how could he not, when he looks like the embodiment of everything soft in the world?

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been staring creepily from behind the shelves of the comic section but he’s immediately brought out of his trance when he sees the brunette walking towards his vicinity and _nope, this is not good_.

 

It’s too late to hide though, because Pretty Eyes has already spotted him, and he’s looking at him with his mouth agape and his cheeks tinged just like how they were on that cold day outside. At this point Woojin isn’t sure if he’s embarrassed or if that color is just permanently etched onto his face. But he thinks it’s pretty either way.

 

“Hey! I didn't think I would see you again. I just threw this on because I was running late for work and it’s the first thing I grabbed but if you want it back—“

 

“No, it’s fine! Really!” Woojin declines vehemently, attempting to do his best to not sound like a complete and utter loser for being so brassy about such a small ordeal. He brings a hand to rub the back of his neck, “It, uh, it’s cute—I mean—it.. suits you. So keep it, I don’t mind.”

 

“Oh.” The brunette says, and Woojin thinks he can see the corners of his lips tug up slightly. After a beat adds. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” Woojin returns, a little breathlessly.

 

“So is there anything I can help you with since I’m here?”

 

For a moment, Woojin forgets where he even is, and then he forgets _why_ he’s here. “U-Uh, I was actually returning an overdue book.” Woojin holds up the comic in his hand, “I was looking for something else to take home to keep me busy for the weekend.”

 

“Oh, I can take that for you.” The boy offers, taking It from Woojin’s hold. “Is there anything specific you’re looking for?”

 

“Another manga, I guess? I don’t know, I’m more into comics with pictures and stuff so,”

 

“Um, have you read One Piece?” The brunette grabs a book from off of the shelf beside him and hands it to him. “I personally enjoy it, so maybe you’d wanna check it out.”

 

“Y-Yeah, I’ll check it out. Thanks.”

 

The boy gives him a small smirk, “Not a true book kind of guy, hey?”

 

Woojin darts his eyes around the room, kicking at the floor. “Aaare you gonna judge me for it?”

 

“Nah, I’m more of a comic book person myself. Just because I work at a bookstore doesn’t mean I’m crazy about novels.” He says pointedly, but a small grin is still playing on his face. It makes the insides of his stomach twist.

 

Woojin nods, “That’s good, cause I’m a picture book type of guy. I stopped paying attention to books after the fourth grade.”

 

“Hm, so only a few years ago?”

 

He scoffs at that; he had read him so wrong. This is not what he expected this boy to be like. But even so, he’s not the slightest bit disappointed—if anything, he’s even _more_ intrigued. “I’ll have you know I graduated high school last year.”

 

“Oh, really? We’re the same age then.”

 

Woojin raises an eyebrow, “People my age don’t do stupid things like wait out in the cold in a thin long sleeved shirt.”

 

“People _our_ age don’t stare so obviously at an employee until they finally cave in and come up to you.” He says smugly, the mirth in his eyes tempting. It doesn’t stop Woojin from paling; he goes whiter than the snow falling subtly from the sky outside. It must be an entertaining sight to the brunette, because he’s snickering.

 

Woojin opens his mouth to retort but for once, he can’t find anything to shoot back. Impressive. “Good point.”

 

“You know, what you _can_ do for stealing some time out of my shift is buy me a drink.”

 

Woojin snorts, “Shouldn’t _you_ be the one treating _me_? I’m giving you my hoodie.”

 

“Look, we both know you’re terribly disoriented in a place like this and I’m off in five minutes so what do you say?”

 

 

 

 

Woojin ends up taking Jihoon—he finally learns the other’s name—to his family’s quaint coffee shop on the corner of a street near Yeouido Park, though quite hidden in the sea of shops. It’s not too far away from the library, but even then, Jihoon says that he’s never seen it before.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty lowkey.”

 

“How did you find it?” Jihoon asks as Woojin holds the door for him. The brunette is looking around and suddenly Woojin is feeling very self-conscious. But it’s not like he hasn’t been the entire time he’s been with Pretty Eyes, but he’s even _more_ nervous now.

 

“I-uh, my family owns the place.”

 

Jihoon’s mouth forms an ‘o’ as he continues to look around the small shop. “It’s cute.”

 

_That makes two things._

 

“But don’t think I don’t know you only brought me to your family’s shop so you wouldn’t actually have to pay for my drink.” He cocks an eyebrow at him, amused.

 

“ _Ooh_ , you caught me.” Woojin says in defeat, leading Jihoon towards the back of the shop, where a few high chairs are placed across from the brewing area. “Actually, I took you here so I could _make_ your drink.”

 

“Already trying to poison me, huh?”

 

“Can’t have the prettiest one of them all roaming the land, can we?” Jihoon almost spits out the water he’s drinking and Woojin can finally ease up. He wonders how he even managed to pull that line off with a straight face and no stuttering.

 

“Someone really needs to fire your pick-up line tutor.”

 

Woojin snorts, expertly hand dripping the coffee as he speaks, “Who says I’m trying to pick you up?”

 

Jihoon leans over the counter, arms propping him up to be eye level with Woojin. His breath hitches and he has to use every ounce of his self-control to focus on the coffee and try not to burn his hand as the incarnation of Satan himself (disguised remarkably adequately as the quite _opposite_ of that, really) whispers close to him. “Be careful,” He says in a hushed voice, eyes trailing down from his own, drawing Woojin along with his gaze. “The cup is gonna overflow.”

 

Woojin looks down just in time to pull the kettle back up before the coffee can spill over the edge of the mug. “Shit.” He mutters under his breath when he accidentally nudges the mug and the hot liquid spills over the edge of the cup slightly and onto his hand.

 

“Whoa, are you okay?” Jihoon seems to be showing actual concern this time, as Woojin winces, pulling his hand up to his lips and sucking on the burnt spot. “Uh, sorry.”

 

“I’m fine, it’s cool.” He says, moving to wipe the side of the cup and placing it in front of Jihoon. “Be careful, it’s uh, hot.”

 

Jihoon chuckles, “Thanks for the warning.” He blows softly on the coffee. “You know, I’ve always wanted to work at a café.”

 

Woojin looks up, grinning as he’s cleaning up the spill on the table. “Yeah?”

 

“They’re cute and I like the atmosphere. I guess the bookstore is kind of like that too, but sometimes it’s a little too quiet for me.”

 

“I get that.” Woojin leans onto his arms against the counter when he’s finished, focusing more intently on Jihoon.

 

“But it’s not like I can be picky about it, at least it’s a job.”

 

“Yeah, you really need to save up for a jacket.”

 

Jihoon scoffs, taking a sip of his coffee. “I _have_ a jacket. I just.. left it somewhere that day, and I have yet to get it back.”

 

“You forgot it somewhere?”

 

‘Uh,” He stirs his drink with a small spoon for a while, “More like I walked out of my ex-boyfriend’s house without it and there’s no way in hell I’m going back there to get it.”

 

Woojin purses his lips, but doesn’t press the incident any further. They talk for a while about where they attended high school. Woojin tells him he hopes to be a dance instructor in the future, and Jihoon tells him he’d recently been accepted into the Theater and Film department at Chungang University.

 

“Special admission, hey?”

 

Jihoon goes red at the look he gives him, “It’s not _that_ big of a deal..”

 

“Uh, it’s a big deal if they only accept three people through that admission.”

 

The older clears his throat, finishing up the last of his drink. “ _Anyways._.”

 

Woojin enjoys Jihoon’s company so much that he doesn’t realize how much time has passed, and that he’s supposed to be doing actual work. “Listen, I gotta start my shift but you’re welcome to come back any time.”

 

“Yeah, I have some work I need to do myself.” Jihoon gets up, possibly just as regretful as him. “I’ll see you around.”

 

Woojin nods with a smile, “See you.”

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

 

Jihoon enters the café two days after their last encounter. Woojin would be lying if he were to say that Jihoon hasn’t been on his mind since. Every time he passed the bookstore the previous day, he had been pacing back and forth the front of it, debating whether or not he should drop by and say hi, or if that would be too weird considering he wouldn't actually have anything to do in the store after greeting him.

 

But thankfully the wait to see him again isn’t as long as he thought it would be, because Jihoon makes the effort to see him instead. “Hey you.”

 

“Hey.” Woojin tries to suppress the smile dangling on the corner of his lips. “What can I get you?”

 

“What I had last time is fine.” Jihoon says as he sits in the high chair right across from Woojin. If he thought he could get through his shift without distractions, well that was going to be a problem, considering quite possibly the biggest distraction that could have presented itself to him, just did. And he’s right in front of him, glowing like always. “Just try not to burn yourself this time.”

 

Woojin rolls his eyes when Jihoon’s grin gets bigger. But he does manage to keep his hand scorch-free this time, earning himself a ‘good job’ from Jihoon.

 

The bell of the café rings as someone walks into the store. And of course, Woojin isn’t ever allowed to have just a _mildly_ distracting day. If it’s distracting, it’s going to have to be all or nothing.

 

“My usual, Woojin. And make it quick, I’m on a tight schedule.” The girl says as she slips her sunglasses off of her face (it’s the middle of November, what the fuck) and slides into one of the booths.

 

Woojin throws his head back with a frustrated sigh.

 

“You don’t look so happy to see her.” Jihoon muses from his seat in front of him.

 

“Is there anyone who would enjoy seeing their ex at their workplace?”

 

Jihoon stops his cup before it reaches his lips, mouth forming an ‘o’.

 

Woojin doesn’t know why he feels to the need to clarify, but he finds himself doing it anyways, “I swing both ways.”

 

The brunette snorts, “Swing? Like a batter?”

 

“Totally.” Woojin plays along, “I whack people in the head with a bat regardless if they’re a boy or a girl.”

 

Jihoon cracks a grin, sipping on his coffee. “Interesting.”

 

Woojin lifts a playful eyebrow, “Masochist, much?”

 

The older throws him an offended look, “Prying, much?”

 

He lifts both arms up innocently, “I’m not prying.” Woojin thinks he quite likes the rapport they've built despite not knowing each other for that long. It's definitely new to him—so far he's believed himself to be the most socially inept person to ever grace the planet, when it came to the beginnings of an interaction, at least. But there's something about Jihoon that makes him feel comfortable right off the bat—melts the jitters away and has him talking like they've know each other for years. It's kind of thrilling, allowing himself to be this daring with his words. 

 

The brunette looks at him with a playful smile, “Maybe after a few more free coffees I’ll let you pry.”

 

Woojin sucks in a breath, clacking his tongue is mock-disapproval, “That’s funny. I don’t remember saying I _want_ to pry.”

 

The older smirks, leaning in closer and looking up at him with a glint in his eyes and it gives Woojin this funny feeling in his stomach, “Can you really deny it?”

 

And once again, he can’t say anything back. He could make retorts at Daehwi for days, but once Jihoon gave him that look, it’s like he’d forgotten how to use his words. He’d known this guy for maybe all of a week, yet the fact that he’s able to have this effect on his is more intriguing than anything, and Woojin has always had killer curiosity.

 

“Guess not.” Jihoon’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. He’s still leaning in and Woojin doesn’t know when, but at some point he’d started to lean in too because he’s suddenly a lot closer to his face than he remembers being. He’s pulls back quickly, clearing his throat awkwardly before going back to work.

 

“Just drink your coffee.” Woojin throws back less confidently, ignoring Jihoon’s laugh.

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

 

Woojin doesn’t know when it started, all he knows is that for a while, he’s been regularly visiting the bookstore that Jihoon works at and leaving him a cupcake when he knows he has a shift that doesn’t coincide with his.

 

“Jihoon, your boyfriend is here with your cupcake.” He hears one of Jihoon’s co-workers, Jinyoung (he eventually learned his name after his frequent visits), call out. He doesn’t even have time to deny his standing with Jihoon with Jinyoung because Jihoon is walking out from behind a bookshelf and _holy shit_ , he’s blonde. He looks like he’s just stepped out of a book about royalty, and Woojin is starting to feel like a mere commoner in his presence.  

 

“Hey, good timing! I was getting hungry.” Jihoon walks up to him with a smile so dazzling that Woojin almost drops said cupcake. It’s a little crazy to him how Jihoon is acting so casual, like he hadn’t just walked out and made Woojin question what era he was living in because there’s an actual _prince_ in front of him. What the fuck. 

 

“Why are you staring?” Jihoon asks as he bites into the cupcake, and Woojin can see Jinyoung watching them, snickering in the background.

 

“I-I wasn’t.” He denies immediately, standing straight though Jihoon gives him a reminder clear as day that he’s definitely not. “Um, you changed your hair.”

 

‘Oh yeah,” Jihoon cards a hand through his newly colored locks, “I wanted to try something new. How does it look?”

 

“G-good.” Woojin stumbles over the word, almost choking on his saliva.

 

Jihoon is pouting like he doesn’t know what he’s doing to him and it’s baffling and maybe a little bit unfair. “Just good?” Okay, very unfair.

 

“Yes. Just good.”

 

The older scrunches his nose and with a huff, says, “Fine. You can leave now.”

 

Woojin brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, “Actually, I’m also here to return these and pick up the next volumes.” He explains, raising the bag of comics in his hand.

 

“Right. Jinyoung, go help him.”

 

“W-what?" Woojin stumbles over his words "Why Jinyoung?”

 

Jihoon looks at him innocently, “Because he works here too? Unless there’s another reason you came here?”

 

Woojin laughs awkwardly, “Hah, nope just uh, just here to get my comics.”

 

Jihoon nods, lips pursed. “Okay, then Jinyoung can help. See you later, Woojin.” The blonde says before waving the cupcake with a small smile as a thanks (though it looks more passive aggressive than anything) and walking away from him.

 

Jinyoung walks up to him when Jihoon leaves, patting him on the shoulder, “You know, if you’re gonna lie, at least be good at it.”  

 

 

 

+

  

 

 

They do this for two months; Woojin going to the bookstore every once in a while, to drop off a cupcake while also coming with the excuse of picking up his comics, and Jihoon stopping by at Woojin’s café to order his usual and just talking with Woojin while he worked. Sometimes Jihoon would come in the early morning, hair sticking out at odd angles in his oversized hoodies, round specs perched atop his pink nose, tinged from the cold of the late winter. Woojin finds himself enjoying this view of him a lot—likes the idea of Jihoon being comfortable enough around him to still throw him lazy smiles and flirty connotations alongside the lack of effort he’s put into his appearance, that somehow still makes Woojin on a _good_ day pale in comparison.

 

Woojin quite enjoys his presence—Jihoon is a refreshing kind of bold, with a self-assurance that would be annoying in anyone else but is endearing in him. Really, everything Jihoon does seems to interest Woojin, even if it’s something so small and trivial. He wants to get to know him more, wants to spend time with him outside of their work routine.

 

“Let’s go on a real date.” Woojin says when Jihoon is sitting in front of him, it’s so sudden that Jihoon jumps a little. Jihoon quickly becomes amused, sporting a smile as he stirs his coffee.

 

“Were these not real dates?”

 

“These were me making you coffee while you admired how great I look in this apron.” Woojin says pointedly, with a cocked eyebrow that makes Jihoon laugh. And then he thinks he wants to hear that sound so much more often.

 

“Okay, well I’m not gonna deny that.” Jihoon has this glint in his eyes that Woojin eventually recognizes as curiosity—it’s the look he has when he wants to ask something, “So, if I agree does this mean I’ll be getting a cupcake every day from now on?”

 

Woojin frowns, pretending to sulk as he mumbles, “You’re only gonna date me for the cupcake perks?”

 

Amusement crosses Jihoon’s face, he presses his lips together and shrugs, “I mean, I guess the guy holding the cupcake is sort of a perk too.”

 

Woojin raises a playful brow, “Why? Because he gives your bookstore business?”

 

Jihoon snorts, “Let’s stop pretending that you’re coming for the books.” He throws him a wink and Woojin’s smile only gets bigger.

 

“You caught me. I stopped reading after like book four.”

 

Jihoon gasps softly, an exaggerated look of surprise flashing across his face, “Wow, that’s one book more than I expected you to read. I’m proud.”  

 

Woojin rolls his eyes, sliding the blonde a new drink that he’d decided to try. Jihoon takes a sip and ends up getting a bit of foam along his upper lip. It’s an action that would normally be funny to anyone else, but to Woojin it’s just distracting. But then again, everything about Jihoon is distracting and Woojin figures that sooner or later he’s going to have to come to terms with the fact that he’s just never going to win over Pretty Eyes, so he might as well give in to all of his temptations.

 

“You have.. foam on your lips.” Woojin says intelligibly, gesturing to it with some sort of feigned indifferent look but honestly, he’s not even fooling himself.

 

The blonde lowers his eyes, puckering his lips as if it would help him see the foam. Then he looks back up at Woojin expectantly, with those stupid pretty eyes, “This is the part where you do something about it.”

 

And so he does.

 

Jihoon ends up always buying that drink after that.

 

 

 

+

 

 

 

(“First of all, this is a reading corner, not a fucking make-out corner.” Jinyoung deadpans as he’s swatting at the two kissing at the back of the bookstore with a magazine.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “It was just a peck, Jinyoung. Stop being a grouch.”

 

Woojin takes it upon himself to rile up Jinyoung even more, pressing multiple kisses against Jihoon’s cheek while simultaneously flailing his arm out to block all of Jinyoung’s attacks.

 

“You know, we should really find you a boyfriend.” Jihoon says, poking at the grumpy-Jinyoung’s shoulder. The brunette smacks Jihoon with the rolled up magazine again.

 

“I don’t need a boyfriend. I’m perfectly happy without one.”

 

“Um, Woojin?” The three of them turn to see a purple haired boy, who Woojin and Jihoon both know as Daehwi, timidly attempting to get their attention. It always comes as a bit of a shock to him how tiny and frail Daehwi is, taking small, light steps towards them as he fiddles with his fingers covered by the sleeves of his sweater that fall well past his hands. Oh yeah, Jinyoung is definitely a goner after this. “Do you mind if I borrow one of your friends for a bit? I’m looking for a present but I can’t seem to find the book I’m looking for.”

 

Jihoon thinks a stuttering, fumbling Jinyoung is one of his favorite sights to see. He taps Woojin on the arm, “You better start making more of your cupcakes. That kid is gonna be coming to your store asking for a whole box of them soon enough.”

 

Woojin smiles down at him, “Only if you help me.”

 

“Who would say no to seeing you in an apron?”

 

And with that, Jihoon pulls Woojin into the back room. Jinyoung had other things occupying his attention at the moment, who could stop them?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen, flirty 2park is what everyone needs 
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter [@holywoojin](https://twitter.com/holywoojin) for fic updates and progress threads and leave stuff in my [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/holywoojin)
> 
> p.s. i'm holding a [guessing challenge](https://twitter.com/holywoojin/status/937494169232314374) on my twitter, and the winner gets to request a 2park/chamhwi fic from me! just reply with your guess of how much words i'll write in december!


End file.
